Little Boxes
by Hamelina
Summary: Assis sur son banc, chaque année à la même époque Harry aime se souvenir…


**Titre** : _**Little Boxes**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé :** Assis sur son banc, chaque année à la même époque Harry aime se souvenir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit OS HPDM écrit pour le manyzine de Manyfic…

Si vous aimez (ou pas ) un petit message sera le bienvenu ^^

**Avertissement** : **ça parle d'amour entre messieurs...^^ ...**

**

* * *

**

_**Little Boxes…**_

Comme chaque année je viens m'assoir sur ce banc.

J'enlève un peu de la neige qui s'y est déposée puis je laisse les flocons virevoltant dans la lumière du soir me recouvrir doucement. Au loin, derrière les arbres du parc, j'aperçois les lumières de Noël qui clignotent faiblement estompées par les entrelacs compliqués des branches assoupies. Le brouhaha s'est tu, les gens sont rentrés chez eux à présent, chacun replié dans la petite boîte où il se sent à l'abri.

Je laisse voguer mon esprit, des images me viennent. Des scènes de tendres réunions de famille, d'enfants émerveillés, de paquets déballés dans un joyeux foutoir. Des scènes d'amour pour la plupart. Ce n'est pas forcément la réalité juste des rêves qui me font du bien.

L'air est glacial ce soir, plus que d'habitude.

Je ferme les yeux et voyage au creux de ma mémoire.

J'ai eu la chance de connaître tout ça, la chaleur des bûches qui crépitent, les étreintes tendres d'une femme qui n'était pourtant pas ma mère, l'affection d'une armée de frères et sœur, les repas joyeux et bruyants qui précèdent la découverte fébrile des cadeaux. C'était bon, j'avais une famille qui m'avait choisi, qui partageait avec moi année après année la douceur de ces moments hors du temps.

Et puis il y eut ce Noël-là, ce petit instant insignifiant qui a marqué mon existence pour toujours. Ce paquet minuscule qui s'était perdu derrière l'énorme sapin, celui que je n'attendais pas, celui qu'intrigué j'ai déballé en me cachant des autres et de leurs questions indiscrètes. Celui qui a fait basculer ma vie et bouleversé tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Ce Noël à cause duquel je suis dans ce parc tous les 24 décembre en train d'attendre et d'espérer. Seul…

Je ne regrette pas ton geste pourtant, je ne pleure sur rien. Avoir connu cela valait bien tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi. On n'est jamais prêt à perdre ses repères et ce qu'on croit acquis. J'étais confiant et naïf, je pensais que les gens qui aiment comprennent forcément mais ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche. Ils ne m'ont pas compris, je les ai perdus en sortant de la cage douillette où je les avais laissés m'enfermer.

Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un foulard dans ce paquet. Un petit bout de tissu dérisoire.

Je suis resté interdit en le voyant perdu au fond de sa trop grande boîte, je croyais à une mauvaise blague, un foulard vert et argent, de ceux que vous portiez lors des entraînements de Quidditch, ça ne pouvait être qu'une de vos stupides farces. Dès que je l'ai porté à mon visage j'ai su qu'il venait de toi, ton odeur l'imprégnait. Ça m'a dérouté. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'étais abaissé à ce comportement de potache.

Tu me snobais pourtant depuis que nous étions dans cette école supérieure de sports magiques. Nous étions rivaux comme avant, peut-être plus encore car les enjeux avaient changé. Nous voulions à toute force être les meilleurs, la compétition était stimulante, tu excellais en matières générales, moi en sportives. Tu t'entraînais sur le terrain comme un forcené après les cours, je planchais la nuit sur mes parchemins jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

Tour à tour, nos noms étaient inscrits sur le tableau des réussites. Nous n'échangions cependant jamais un mot ni un regard.

Puis il y eut ce drôle de Noël et ce présent qui me dérangeait. Que voulais-tu de moi ? Les semaines ont passé et je ne t'abordais pas, oscillant entre la colère, l'indifférence et un sentiment que je ne pouvais nommer. Ma seule certitude était que nous ne devions pas retomber dans nos travers de gamins, nous étions trop mûrs pour ça. Je tentais de me persuader que c'était juste une mauvaise blague que tu avais voulu me faire.

Le foulard ne quittait pourtant pas ma poche. J'en caressais souvent la trame usée sans savoir si c'était bien ou mal de me sentir si réconforté par sa présence.

A l'occasion du match du jour de l'an, nous devions affronter les _Erinyes de Lutèce_. Exceptionnellement pour cet événement, nous formions une seule et même équipe soudée, nous ressentions suffisamment de hargne pour faire abstraction de nos différends. Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe française nous nous préparions dans un silence recueilli, notre coach nous avait enjoints de nous concentrer pour pouvoir en découdre avec ces frenchies qu'il détestait et leur faire mordre la poussière. Je t'observais du coin de l'œil, tu avais l'air tendu, préoccupé. Je t'ai vu chercher dans ton sac, fouiller désespérément tes poches, et là, j'ai remarqué que tu ne portais pas ton nouveau foulard, tu ne jouais pourtant jamais sans ce truc ridicule noué autour de ton cou, même entre les compétitions il ne quittait pas ton sac de sport. Pris d'une subite impulsion, j'ai tiré l'antique bout de tissu reçu à noël de ma poche et je me suis dirigé vers toi. Tu ne m'avais pas remarqué, l'angoisse se lisait sur tes traits, j'ai eu mal en te regardant, pour la première fois de ma vie.

« Tiens ! Si ça peut faire l'affaire…» j'ai murmuré. Tu as levé la tête, ton regard est passé lentement du vieux carré de coton à moi, Il y eut un moment de flottement puis ton visage s'est illuminé et tu l'as saisi hochant la tête en un remerciement muet. Sans plus attendre tu m'as planté là pour te rendre sur le terrain avec les autres.

Je n'ai pas osé te demander de me le rendre après le match.

J'ai horriblement mal joué ce jour-là et notre équipe a perdu à cause de moi. Le coach m'a passé un savon mémorable dans les vestiaires devant vous tous, probablement pour me faire honte, je m'en fichais, n'entendais rien de ses paroles, je me sentais détaché. Je pensais juste que je voulais récupérer le foulard. Lorsque le coach est sorti, un silence hostile flottait, les autres garçons me regardaient avec reproche, les enjeux étaient importants, si nous avions gagné nous aurions pu disputer notre premier match contre l'équipe irlandaise, la meilleure à cette époque. Tous m'en voulaient et je commençais à me sentir affreusement mal. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ?

« Tout le monde peut se planter ! » as-tu lancé d'un ton sec à la cantonade. Tous les yeux ont convergé vers toi, stupéfaits. Tu n'as rien ajouté de plus et leurs questions muettes sont restées coincées au fond de leurs gorges. Ils n'ont pas aimé ta remarque mais l'air belliqueux avec lequel tu les fixais les a dissuadés d'insister. A mon grand soulagement, les regards haineux se sont détournés et ils m'ont fichu la paix.

Je me sentais mal et je n'ai pas eu envie de prendre ma douche avec l'équipe, j'ai attendu qu'ils soient partis et je suis resté un long moment sous l'eau brûlante à ressasser encore et encore les fautes impardonnables que j'avais commises sur le terrain. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Lorsque je suis sorti, le vestiaire était vide, il ne restait plus que toi assis nonchalamment sur le banc de bois, tes cheveux dégoulinant sur ton sweater, tu finissais de ranger ton sac mon foulard serré au creux de ta main. Détaché.

« On a tous joué comme des manches, personne n'aurait pu sauver ce match. » Tu ne semblais pas t'adresser à moi, c'était juste une phrase comme ça, en l'air. Elle m'a fait du bien. J'ai hoché la tête un peu surpris par tant de compréhension et tu es sorti en me fixant bizarrement abandonnant l'insignifiant petit accessoire derrière toi. Soulagé, je l'ai ramassé et fourré au plus profond de ma poche. Puis la vie a continué.

Les mois ont passé, les saisons se sont succédé, nous avons décroché nos diplômes et moi j'étais toujours obsédé par ce cadeau que tu m'avais fait dix huit mois plus tôt. Dans moins de trois semaines, nous allions quitter l'école et j'avais hâte de passer à autre chose, un changement dans ma vie me ferait le plus grand bien, je voulais t'oublier. Assis dans ce parc, la tête appuyée contre cet arbre séculaire, j'essayais de ne pas me laisser submerger par la nostalgie.

« Potter ? »

Je me suis retourné lentement pour que tu ne t'aperçoives pas de ce trouble qui m'agitait dès que j'entendais ta voix. C'était la première fois que tu t'adressais directement à moi depuis fort longtemps. Je t'ai fixé, attendant la suite.

« Je voulais te poser une question… une seule… » As-tu précisé, ton regard trop clair me fixant avec insistance. Je hochai la tête pour t'inviter à continuer. Tu avais un petit sourire en coin, l'air sûr de toi.

« Pourquoi as-tu gardé le foulard ? Pourquoi est-il toujours au fond de ta poche ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi te répondre. La vérité n'est jamais simple. Peut-être qu'il représentait un secret entre nous, un petit fragment d'irréalité, un moment hors du temps où j'avais eu l'impression d'être plus à tes yeux qu'un rival consenti. C'était juste un bout de tissu et il avait pris bien trop d'importance dans ma vie mais comment pouvais-je te dire ça ? Je haussai les épaules parce que je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour te mentir.

« Important à ce point là ? » as-tu murmuré un sourire de soulagement s'épanouissant sur tes lèvres. Je t'ai fixé à mon tour, une boule douloureuse s'était formée au creux de mon estomac, décidément tu avais le don de me rendre idiot. Je me suis éclairci un peu la gorge. C'était ma dernière chance de savoir après tout.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu me l'as envoyé ? »

« Pour que tu me poses cette question. »

Je restai interdit, je ne voulais pas encore croire à la promesse que contenait cette phrase si banale. Tu as secoué la tête.

« Tu es un fieffé idiot Potter, pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai envoyé ça un soir de Noël ? »

« Pour te moquer de moi peut-être. Que voulais-tu que je pense honnêtement ? » Une lueur de compréhension commençait à poindre, lueur d'espoir peut-être, mais j'avais envie d'être de mauvaise foi.

Tu as soupiré, l'air désespéré par mes paroles. Tes prunelles se sont assombries et j'ai pensé une fraction de seconde que tu allais me frapper comme avant. Tu t'es juste assis à mes côtés sur l'herbe poussiéreuse.

« J'aurais aimé que tu comprennes tout seul, mais c'était sans doute trop demander à un crétin comme toi ! »

Ton regard a changé alors que tu te penchais lentement vers moi et le gris de tes yeux brillait d'un éclat étrange, des poussières d'argent s'en échappaient venant piqueter les miens. Ta bouche s'est approchée si près que ton souffle chaud a balayé mes lèvres. Je me suis crispé alors qu'une intense sensation de chaleur naissait au creux de mon ventre embrasant tout mon corps, un gémissement étonné m'a échappé face à cette réaction incongrue et tu m'as embrassé sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ce n'était pas torride juste un baiser doux et tendre comme un rêve.

« Joyeux noël » as-tu murmuré en te détachant à peine de mes lèvres. J'ai souri contre ta bouche.

« On est en juin. Tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde Malfoy… » Ai-je rétorqué en me collant un peu plus contre toi.

« Juin ? Tu es sûr… Harry? » J'ai frémi en t'entendant prononcer mon prénom pour la toute première fois. Une sensation glacée sur mon bras nu m'a fait lever la tête. De gros flocons blancs tournoyaient autour de nous, recouvrant doucement le petit coin d'herbes folles où nous étions réfugiés.

« J'aurais voulu des fées et des angelots mais ici c'était un peu compliqué… » As-tu soufflé.

Je n'ai rien répondu mais j'ai pris l'initiative du second baiser. Lorsque nous avons daigné quitter notre refuge deux heures plus tard nous connaissions tout de nos lèvres, de nos langues, de nos bouches respectives et nos vêtements d'été étaient trempés par la neige qui tombait toujours en abondance parce que nous avions totalement oublié d'annuler le sort. Le lendemain le médicomage de l'école a été très étonné que nous ayons tous les deux attrapé une angine par ce brûlant mois de juin.

Nous sommes restés discrets presque jusqu'à la fin des cours. Mais les ragots ne sont jamais longs à se répandre, c'est un savant mélange de petits riens, un manque de prudence, un baiser de trop, un garçon envieux et bavard qui y assiste malgré lui, tout ça a mis le feu aux poudres. Mon meilleur ami m'a sommé de le détromper parce que ça ne pouvait être vrai ce qu'_on_ racontait. La rougeur de mon visage lui a appris la vérité bien plus sûrement qu'une longue explication et je n'oublierai jamais l'air dégoûté qu'il a eu en me regardant, ni les mots terribles qu'il a prononcés. Comment aurai-je pu le choisir ? Les dés étaient pipés à mon insu depuis bien trop longtemps. Je n'avais jamais voulu ça, sacrifier son amitié à cet amour improbable, mais la vie est ainsi faite pleine de surprises et de contradictions. C'est une histoire très banale somme toute, juste un garçon qui en aime un autre. Mais les histoires banales peuvent bouleverser les êtres chers parce que parfois elles vous font faire des choix cornéliens et douloureux.

Je n'ai plus de famille de rouquins m'entourant chaque Noël parce que même s'ils étaient attachés à moi ils n'ont pu accepter ce garçon que j'aimais. Trop de douleurs, de ressentiments, un ancien mangemort même repenti ne pouvait que raviver le souvenir insupportable de leur fils et frère mort pendant cette horrible nuit. Ils ont considéré mon choix comme une trahison et je les ai perdus.

Il y a longtemps à présent pourtant mon cœur ressent encore un pincement douloureux lorsque je pense à eux, ils me manquent et j'ai parfois des remords même si je ne regrette rien.

La neige est plus dense et épaisse à présent. Je commence à avoir froid. Le son d'un pas crissant sur la couverture blanche et glacée me fait sourire. Je t'attendais.

« Harry ? »

Les accents graves de ta voix font exploser mon cœur comme les petits flocons de neige qui maculent mon manteau. Comme cet après-midi de juin à ce même endroit. Je ressens toujours le même indicible bonheur à t'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

Peut-être que j'ai eu tort, peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur des choix, c'était la première fois que je me rebellais contre l'ordre établi, contre les gens qui m'aimaient et décidaient à ma place. Je crois qu'ils en sont restés ébahis, personne ne me croyait capable de m'échapper de ma boite, de tout abandonner, de tout remettre en question juste pour toi.

« Viens, tu vas prendre froid ! »

J'entends ton sourire dans l'obscurité, je sais que tu vas mettre ton bras autour de mes épaules et que tu vas me ramener à la maison comme chaque Noël depuis de nombreuses années. Nous allons nous blottir dans le cocon que nous nous sommes construit et où, malgré les difficultés que nous avons pu rencontrer, nous sommes heureux…

« Pourquoi continues-tu à faire ça mon amour ? » murmures-tu près de mon oreille. Je ne réponds pas, pourtant je sais bien pourquoi je continue à triturer ma mémoire une fois par an dans ce parc à l'abandon. Je viens t'attendre ici chaque année Dray pour me rappeler que je t'aime et me souvenir humblement que dans cette vie rien n'est jamais acquis…

Merci d'avoir lu ...


End file.
